


For You

by saturatedParadoxes



Series: Peeling [33]
Category: Undertale
Genre: F/F, fluff in the beginning, humantale, mom friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturatedParadoxes/pseuds/saturatedParadoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I carry Band-Aids on me now, for when your soft hands hit the jagged ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You

You had to drag Papyrus out of the house today. No, literally drag. You'd picked up his scooter on the way out and asked him if he wanted to go to the park.

"Why not." He said with this lifeless gleam in his eyes "Nothing better to do."

You forced a grin "I know, bro. Being cooped up all day is boring."

"Wowie, couldn't have guessed." He attempted a smile, but it just looked pitiful "I don't see how you can stay there all the time."

"That's what you've been doing, though." You pointed out.

"No, I've gone grocery shopping and ran." He states matter-of-factly "Unlike you."

"Really draggin' me, bro. I'm hurt." You chuckled and pointed out a sign to him "Look at that." He made a curious sound and looked up at the sign "See the initials?"

"A... S... Oh my god." He chuckled "Sans." He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Papyrus looked back to you, and finally noticed the scooter and smiled, which in turn made you smile. You looked up and noticed that you were about to pass by Sonic.

"Want a burger or something?" You asked as you grabbed his hand and drug him towards the drive-in. He gasped and nodded with a smile.

"No mustard, though." His smile faded "Or pickles."

"No pickles? I'm disowning you." 

He looked at you and furrowed his brow in confusion, so you quickly added onto your sentence.

"I mean," you said nervously "I'm just pickled as to how you don't want the topping that's objectively the best."

It took a second for him to catch the pun, which made him scrunch his face in distaste "I'm shocked you aren't saying that ketchup is the best."

"Ketchup is a condiment, but yeah, its the best the best condiment. Stuff like pickles and cheese are toppings."

"Oh." He blinked and nodded.

"So a burger without mustard and pickles..." You went over it in your head "Tots or fries?"

"Tots. Oh, and can I get a slush?"

"Yeah, what flavor?"

He pointed to a red one, you could only read the number. You nodded and pressed the red button.

"Welcome to Sonic, what would you like?" Someone at the other end asked flatly, to which you told her everything.

After a few minutes, a cheerful guy brought out the food and you paid. Papyrus had said that it looked like there'd be rain, so the two of you took off towards the park. You unwrapped your burger and took a bite out, then looked to the sky.

"You wer-eh lyi-eh."

"Sans, don't talk with your mouth full. It's gross." He said before putting a tot in his mouth and pointing towards the park, then swallowed "Look!" 

"I see, bro." You said "Wanna eat before riding?" 

"No." To which you promptly scooted his scooter to him.

"I'm gonna go sit there and eat." You motioned to a bench.

"Okay!" With that, he ran off. You sat and ate, watching Papyrus scoot about. 

It had been about thirty minutes when you'd notice stroller be pushed up, and a woman sit uncomfortably close to you. You looked at her, she looked to be about thirty or forty, then to her baby. A little thing with curly brown hair and brown eyes, and you involuntarily squeaked.

"Cute." You smiled to yourself. 

The woman turned to you and rose a brow "What?"

"Oh, um," nervousness spilled into you "Your baby is cute."

"Oh, thank you! I swear, I need a hearing aid." She chuckled and smiled at you.

"Heh, I know how that feels." Memories of Papyrus having to scream something to get you to hear him came flooding back "What's their name?"

"Lorraine." She said proudly "Do you have any kids?"

Your heart hurt a little and you forced a grin "No, but I do have a brother."

"Oh, which is he?" She scoped the playground, and you looked to him and gestured.

"Tall one, on the scooter."

"Oh, hi-" she gasped sharply. When you looked up to see what had shocked her, and saw Papyrus on the ground with a few kids around him. Panic dropped into you and you stood, already digging in your pockets as you ran towards him.

"Papyrus??" You kneeled next to him, the sounds of kids yelling filled your ears "You okay?"

He was crying and wiping his dirt covered hands in his eyes "M-my leg hurts."

"Oh, jeez. Can you move?"

He barely nodded and attempted to move himself to a sitting position, but the best he could do was flip himself to his back.

"What happened?"

His face winced and he said reluctantly "Someone hit me with their bike."

"What!?"

"I-it's fine, they didn't mean to. They even offered to help." He said nervously "Please don't be mad."

You sighed and helped him to a sitting position and began cleaning his wounds in silence, which all you had was band-aids, you hopelessly searched your mind for a way to make it work. Then someone knelt beside you, the woman from the bench. She was digging through her diaper bag, then pulled out a tube of neosporin and handed it to you, then a pack of baby wipes.

"Uh, thanks, miss."

"No problem, dear." She smiled, then turned to Papyrus "How bad does it hurt, my child?"

"I- um... Nine?"

"Goodness! Can you stand?"

You heard that, then scrambled to your feet so you could help him up. His hands dug into your shoulder, as he pulled himself up, he dropped back town and screamed.

"It's broken!" He yelled with tears in his eyes "Oh my god- oh my god-"

"Oh no," the lady stood "Come now, I'll get you to the hospital, my child."

"What?"

The secured her arm under his leg and looked him in the eye "Unless your parents can take you."

You looked to him, then to her "He can't drive."

"What?"

"Our father, he can't drive. If it's not too much trouble, could you take us?"

"Why would I offer if not?" She smiled your way and picked him up with an 'oof' sound.

"Ah, jeez, do you need help, ma'am?"

"No, no, I'm okay, my back is being uncooperative." She chuckled and noticed Papyrus' face, which was lit up bright red "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes." He squeaked.

"Alright, um... Sir, could you get the stroller for me?" 

You nodded and grabbed the hook-shaped handles and pushed the stroller behind her. The walk was unbearably awkward, so you decided to speak.

"So, uh... What's your name?"

"Toriel." She said calmly "What's yours?"

"Sans." You refrained from adding 'the Skeleton' behind it.

"That's a lovely name, dear." You could hear the smile in her voice "Oh, and what's yours?" 

"Papyrus." He said quietly, you could barely hear him.

Her car was old and red. You examined the back, there were a few stickers, but a rainbow one caught your eye. It read 'Proud Mothers' on it, which made you grin. You rolled the stroller to the other side, which is where she said the baby seat was. It didn't smell bad, just not a scent you were used to, which made you scrunch your face in.

It took her roughly forty minutes to get to the hospital, when you arrived you decided to call your father.

"Dad?"

"Sans, where are you and your brother at?"

"Uh, about that-"

"What did you do now?" He asked angrily. Guilt washed over you and you sighed.

"The ER."

"What!?"

"Yeah, I know."

"What happened??"

"Someone hit Papyrus with their bike," you said with a sting "And now his leg is broken."

"I... Ugh." There was only pure exhaustion in his voice "Alright. I'm coming, it'll be an hour."

"Okay, be safe."

"Alright. See you there, bye."

"Bye, love you."

There was a pause before he spoke again.

"You too." Click.

You groaned and noticed Toriel staring at you. You looked out the window and offered to go and grab a wheelchair, and before she said anything you climbed out and walked in. No one else was on the lobby, so you let yourself cry. You stood out of the sight and let it happen, not like you could do anything about it. After it was out, you wiped your face and grabbed a wheelchair and brought it out.

"Thank you, Sans."

"No prob, Bob." You said drearily as you helped him into the chair. Heh. It was usually you in those things.

"Sans, I'm going to go park, I'll be in there in a second."

"Oh, um," you blinked and processed what she'd just said "Okay."

She smiled and let you shut the door, then you wheeled Papyrus in and began filling out information for him. You decided to do it like a quiz show, or something to that effect.

"Real full name for twenty points." You smiled at him.

"Papyrus Serif Gaster." He answered proudly.

You nodded "Correct." You wrote his answer.

"Sex?"

"No thanks." He looked down nervously.

"No, no. Do you have a penis or a vagina?" You already knew this.

"First one."

"Jeez. It's a body part, not a bad word."

"Shut up." He said in embarrassment.

"Alright, fine. Birthday?"

"November seventh two-thousand!"

"Right." You nodded and wrote 11/7/2000 "Alright, I can do the rest."

"Okay- oh, hi miss Toriel!"

You looked up and the tall woman was walking into the waiting area "Hello, dear." She smiled and parked the stroller next to you, making a 'beep beep' sound afterwards, to which the baby giggled. She sat next to you and you decided to ask her something about the paperwork.

"I dunno, I'm barely an adult and I've never had to do this."

She nodded understandingly and answered any question you had, then asked you "How old are you and your brother?"

"I'm twenty-two, he's fifteen." 

"And you've never filled out this form before?"

"Whenever I get hurt, I don't pay it no mind, and when he's hurt, it's usually not this bad, or Dad handles it."

"Oh..." She nodded and furrowed her brows, then looked back to Lorraine "Alright, I suppose I understand."

You nodded and finally finished the form, and went to hand it to the woman at the desk, and when you came back Papyrus had fallen asleep. Toriel looked up at you and smiled.

"He fell asleep as soon as you left."

"God help the doctor that needs him to wake up." You laughed and sat next to her "He's not a good morning person."

"I could be if they weren't at eight a.m." she smiled and a tweeting noise came from her phone, which she turned the screen to on, you didn't want to snoop, so you looked away, but you couldn't help but hear her talking.

"Hello, dear... I'm at the hospital... No, Lori is okay, it's someone else... A child at the park broke his leg, I drove him... Okay, see you soon, dear." Click.

You looked back to her, and she was grinning. 

"Who was that?" You asked quietly.

"My wife, she's coming to make sure everything is okay." She smiled and crossed her legs, and looked back to Lorraine, who was sleeping.

"Oh, okay." You smiled at her and heard the door open, and a familiar voice yelling.

"Papyrus??" 

"Shut up!" You hissed at the older man "He's taking a nap, don't need you waking him up."

"Oh." He examined the sleeping boy, then turned to you "What the heck happened to him?"

"I already told you. Hit by a biker. He says the person was decent enough to offer help, though."

He sigh-grunted and sat down across from you, hardly paying Toriel any mind.

"Oh, and," you motioned to Toriel "This is miss Toriel, she drove us here."

"Don't I know you?" She asked suspiciously.

"You were Asgore's wife, right? Forgive me for not noticing sooner." He smiled at her "How have you been?"

"Swell, I've remarried and had a child." She gently turned the stroller and showed Lorraine to Gaster "I'm also going to school to become a teacher."

Gaster smiled "It's nice to know you're doing well," he tickled the infants foot "Who did you marry?"

"You remember Ivory?"

"No." He said in false shock "That's amazing."

She smiled and before she could say much of anything else, a nurse called 'Gaster' and Gaster reflexively looked up. He mouthed an 'Oh' then went to wheel Papyrus.

"Sans, do you want to come back with me?"

"Nah, I'll wait here."

He nodded and pushed Papyrus to the nurse, then you turned to Toriel.

"No wonder you seemed familiar."

"I didn't even recognize you! Your name is what threw me off," she chuckled "Is Sans a nickname, or...?"

"No, I," you looked down "I'm not exactly a girl."

"Oh!" She nodded and her smile fell "You're a boy now?"

"I think I was kinda always a boy." You laughed and looked down "Just didn't know."

"Oh, of course." She nodded "I'm sorry if that was rude, the only other people I know that's trans are my children."

"Really? What's their names?"

"Asriel and Chara."

Oh my god. You knew she knew your Dad, but you hadn't known she was THAT Toriel.

"Oh crap. Oh crap, I really do know you, huh?" 

She laughed and nodded "Do you still talk to Asriel? He never talks about you."

"Yeah, but he's more of a friend of Papyrus' than mine." You smiled "But we do talk. He's a sweet kid."

She nodded and smiled at you "Oh, have you spoken to Flowey lately...? He doesn't like visiting me, and I'm getting worried."

Your entire body tensed and you couldn't help but spew out information.

"If I could punch a kid..." You added with a humorless chuckle.

"I'm..." Her face twisted into anger "That boy is in trouble. After how hard I worked to teach him the message of Allah, too..."

"Yeah." You chuckled and looked down "But once kids are allowed, or find a way to do it without their parents knowing, they're gonna do what they want. God knows Dad doesn't want two boys. But hey, thankfully I met Mettaton." You turned to her "It's not your fault."

She nodded and picked Lorraine up, smiling gently, then she laid a hand on your knee.

"I'm sorry, my child."


End file.
